The Source is Vanquished
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: The Source is vanquished for good. An unsuspecting character helps the Charmed Ones destroy their mortal enemy once and for all.


The Source is Vanquished  
  
Note: Read the whole fic before you judge it. It turns out good. I mean, mostly. My name is Alyssa. Hi to my friend Melinda!  
  
Summary: The Source is finally vanquished. Focused on CP,  
  
but features all of the characters. Rated PG-13. Sorry, but I only write short fics.  
  
Phoebe was staring out into the lake. She felt someone behind her. At first she thought it was Cole. She realised it wasn't when this guy began touching her. It defiantly wasn't Cole's touch.  
  
She twirled around and kicked whoever it was in the stomach. He doubled over. He looked up and Phoebe recognised the familiar face. It was Dan!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded  
  
"Just having a little fun," he answered, "You don't have to be single anymore". Phoebe fumed. He had tried to hit on her because he thought she was still single.  
  
"Not only do I have someone in my life, he's my fiancé. Get the hell away from me!" she snapped at him. He looked very surprised.  
  
"You do?" he stammered "I'm so sorry, I thought.."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" she interrupted. Her heart sank. Cole was coming. Did he see what Dan had tried? Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Cole put his arms around her "Baby, is he a demon?" he asked "All I saw was you kick him to the ground" he said as Phoebe glared at Dan furiously  
  
"No. But you can vanquish his sorry ass, for all I care!" she broke away from Cole, crying. Cole didn't know what this guy did, but he knew Phoebe didn't easily cry.  
  
He slammed Dan against a nearby wall.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Cole demanded, before shimmering out. Dan was dumbstruck, he'd never seen anyone disappear before.  
  
When Cole shimmered into the manor, Piper was comforting Phoebe.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked,  
  
"He kind of tried to hit on me, and started touching me" she cried, in between sobs.  
  
"What happened after that?" Cole asked, calmly. Though inside, he was furious. Phoebe jumped. She didn't realise Cole was there.  
  
"Like you saw, I kicked him to the ground"  
  
"Who was it?" Piper and Leo asked at the same time.  
  
"No one I knew" Cole said at the same time as Phoebe said "Dan".  
  
"DAN?!" Piper screeched. Leo looked very shocked. Piper jumped up and headed for the door. On her way a window shattered, at Piper's hand motion.  
  
"Piper.." Leo started "don't get into a destructive mode. Dan's an innocent"  
  
Piper exploded into a rage "Not for long!" she snapped "Evil, vile.. creature. Not any different from a demon!" she stormed out.  
  
"How could you?!" Piper approached Dan "Phoebe doesn't deserve that!"  
  
"Piper?" Dan asked  
  
"Yeah it's Piper. Time to kick your sorry butt!" in her rage she lifted her hands to blow him up. Cole shimmered in and stopped her.  
  
"Like Leo's told me, he's a mortal, an innocent" Cole whispered  
  
Piper hesitated, knowing he was right.  
  
"Is this your new boyfriend, Piper?" Dan snapped, knowing it was really Phoebe's, from seeing him earlier.  
  
"Oh, you are so selfish. First you.. hurt Phoebe. Now you wanna make me mad? Coz this is really not the time to joke around!" Piper was reaching a point where she didn't care how badly she hurt Dan.  
  
"And where does Leo come into this?" Dan asked "Are you still with that fake ID of a guy?"  
  
"Keep outta this" Cole snapped "Or I'll let Piper burn you to a crisp. None of this would've happened if you had kept your slimy hands off of Phoebe"  
  
Piper froze Dan "You gonna let that slimeball get away with what he did?" she questioned Cole.  
  
"Of course not. This is not the way to do it, though" Cole said as Dan unfroze.  
  
"How the hell? What's going on?" then he directed his questions to Cole "what do you mean she'll burn me to a crisp? Demons? Innocents? What the.." Cole then grabbed Piper and Dan and shimmered them all back to the manor. Paige started to explain to Dan about their witch powers, and to try to convince him that they were good witches. Apparently Phoebe had left for a walk. Cole went to look for her.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole called out.  
  
"You believe me, don't you?" she asked "I didn't mean for him too..." she trailed off.  
  
"Of course I believe you" Cole answered. A demon came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Cole slumped to the floor.  
  
"Cole? No, no. Oh god, no" Phoebe cried as she pulled out the knife "Leo! Leo! Help!" she yelled. Leo soon orbed in. He tried to heal Cole.  
  
"Dammit Leo. Why isn't it working?!" Phoebe cursed  
  
"He's gone, Phoebe. He's dead"  
  
"What?" Phoebe cried over Cole's lifeless body "he can't be". Leo orbed them back to the manor. Nobody noticed, but Phoebe was then possessed by the Source. The Source then shimmered them out.  
  
**---**  
  
Dan was now trying to help. According to them, Phoebe was possessed by the boss of all demons, and they believed that the only way to reach the real Phoebe was through Cole. Leo told them that if Phoebe could overcome `The Source' he would be vanquished forever. They needed to find another way to reach Phoebe because Cole was gone. Dan felt responsible.  
  
If he didn't try to seduce Phoebe that morning Phoebe wouldn't have cried and gone to the park. Cole's killer wouldn't have killed him. Then they could vanquish the so called "Source" with Cole's help.  
  
Dan felt like flicking through their book. While they were in the underworld, it wouldn't hurt t have a little peak at their magic book. He then came across a spell, that could be cast by anyone, even a mortal. Dan had a closer look. Aparently he could swap his soul for another's. Which means he could bring Cole.. Cole could then vanquish the Source through Phoebe. Dan knew he would die, but it was for the greater good. From what he heard about the Source, and demons, this was worth it. He might save dozens of lives. He cast the spell whle everyone else was battling in he underworld.  
  
Piper was about the give up hope. The Source had a good strong hold on Phoebe. How could they reach her? Not only if they saved Phoebe from being possessed, he Source would be vanquished forever. She then saw Cole shimmer in.  
  
What? He was dead! How.. The Source/Phoebe stopped in his/her tracks. Piper saw Phoebe's eyes glisten. It looked like she was winning the battle. She walked up to Cole and kissed him. Piper saw smoke float out of Phoebe and smash into a billion pieces. Yes! Cole was back! The Source was vanquished! Even the Elders would be happy. But how did Cole come back to life?  
  
They were back at the manor. Cole said he knew he had died. He went **Up There** and was with Prue, Patty, Penny and Andy.  
  
"Really?" Piper asked excited "What did Prue say? Is she OK?" Though Paige interrupted Cole's response.  
  
"What happened to your ex Piper? You know, that Dan guy,"  
  
"I-I don't know" Piper stammered. They searched the whole house. They finally found Dan, lifeless, in the attic. They saw the page that the book was opened to.  
  
"Dan. He was the one who saved Cole" she said quietly "He sacrificed himself for the greater good. He, like, helped us vanquish the Source. Oh my God." Piper started to cry. Leo comforted her.  
  
"The Source is gone. That is a great triumph and victory. I'm sure his decision was the right one." 


End file.
